If I Just Breath
by Gothic Shadow Queen
Summary: A game of I’ve Never turns the lives of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. One thing leads to another and Hogwarts top 2 hottest guys fall in love. BEWARE! Slash and graphic points.


If I just breath.  
  
Summary: A game of I've Never turns the lives of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. One thing leads to another and Hogwarts top 2 hottest guys fall in love. BEWARE!!! Slash and graphic points. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
James was bored. Not just the basic bored. But the kind of bored that makes you want to just commit suicide. Lily and him were in a fight to that canceled fucking. Remus was reading with his cat. That canceled out. well that canceled out something. And Black was busy with his new catch. Which wasn't really surprising. But a hardy game of I`ve Never was something no one could pass up.  
"Black, Lupin!" James called. Sirius popped his head out of the dorm.  
"Yes James?" He called. James pointed to a bottle of Fire whiskey. Sirius got the point and ran down the stairs. Meanwhile, Lupin shook his head and reluctantly got up. Walking lazily over to James and Black before plopping down.  
"How about a game of I've never?" James suggested. Lupin and Black nodded.  
"I'll get the glasses." Sirius got up and grabbed 3 glasses. He poured fire whiskey in all of, filling it to the brim. He winked at Lupin who blushed in return.  
"I'll start." James said sensing something between the two. Sirius smiled and laid back. Knowing there wasn't much he hadn't done.  
"I've never had any sexual fantasies about another guy." Sirius stared at James and took a little sip. He looked over and saw Lupin take a sip. His heart skipped a beat. James looked as if he was about to die. He pointed to Black.  
"Who, what happened, where, when?" Black knew the rules. He was dreading this part.  
"In the dungeons, last night, hot sex, and Lupin." James almost died. He looked over at Remus and was about to die of laughter. Lupin stared at Sirius. His eyes were full of lust and. desire. He wanted to kiss Black right there. To make the dream come true. To bring that fantasy to reality. James had no idea what to say so he got up and walked out.  
"Are you kidding?" Lupin asked looking at Black with concern in his eyes.  
"No I'm not." Black looked into Lupin's eyes. Lupin smiled and got up. Sitting on Black's lap. He begin to kiss him deeply running his tongue along Black's lower lip. Black returned the kiss in full force. Forcing Lupin's mouth open. Collecting and taking in the taste of raspberries and chocolate. Lupin moaned at the forbidden kiss that would haunt him forever. He started to push it farther. Unbuttoning Sirius's shirt. Never letting the kiss fade. Finally Lupin stripped Black of his clothing before starting on himself. Black, without mercy, tore Lupin's clothes and threw them onto the floor.  
(A/N: I don't really feel like writing this right now. BF broke up with me. Im kinda depressed.)  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!An Hour Later!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Sirius looked into Lupin's eyes. Smiling.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too." Lupin answered. His heart skipped a beat as he kissed Sirius again.  
"I better go." Sirius said getting up and pulling on his clothes slowly. Lupin took in all of his muscular features. Every curve. Every single thing. Lupin took his hand and ran it down Black's back over his ass. Gently caressing one cheek, then the other. Sirius shivered, enjoying the touch. Lupin kissed this base of his spine. Making his way up slowly to Black's neck. Sucking on it as Black moaned. Black felt Lupin's hard member sticking into his back. He spun around and bucked his hips into Lupin. (A/N: So I lied.)  
Something was forming at the base of his spine. He pulled Black closer as the bucked their hips into each other. Making the other gasp and moan. Black came a little before Lupin. He panted and set his head on his lovers shoulder.  
"Shower." They said in unison. They ran up into the shower.  
  
(A/N: None separate. But as I said before I don't feel like writing it so I'll have you sick-minded people figure it out. Anywho I'm done. Cause I want to be. Thanks for everything *cough* R&R!) 


End file.
